Vacation to Busan
by Psyco-sg
Summary: "Bagaimana jika didunia ini, terjadi wabah zombie yang mengerikan ? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita ?" Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk berlibur ke Busan. Jimin pun menyanggupinya. Namun, terjadi bencana ditengah jalan. Mampukah Yoongi dan Jimin melaluinya ? YoonMin/MinGa Fanfiction. Zombie Apocalypse. Train to BusanAU! Bloody Scene.


**VACATION TO BUSAN**

By: Psyco-SG

Pairing: Park Jimin X Min Yoongi (Slight Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin)

Rating: M (for bloody scene)

WARNING: Train to Busan AU! Zombie Apocalypse, bloody scene, TYPOs, kinda like another story from 'Sugar Kitten'

_

 _Bagaimana jika, dunia kita tiba tiba diserang oleh wabah Zombie ? Apa yang akan terjadi ?_

_

"Jimin, liburan musim panas kali ini, kita ke Busan ya. Mengunjungi orangtua mu. Naik kereta saja." Yoongi melempar tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Jimin yang tengah berbaring di kasur dengan ditemani laptop kesayangannya.

"Benar mau ke Busan naik kereta ? Kau selalu ketakutan bila kuajak ke Busan karena film sialan berjudul 'Train to Busan' yang kau tonton itu." ujar Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Yoongi merengut. Memang, setelah menonton film itu, Yoongi selalu ketakutan bila diajak Jimin ke Busan dengan kereta. Alasannya, ia takut ada gadis yang terinfeksi virus zombie memasuki keretanya dan menyebarkan virusnya.

"Yakin! Kita sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi orangtua mu. Dan sepertinya, aku sudah bisa mengobati ketakutanku pada kereta jurusan ke Busan." ujarnya sambil setengah terkekeh karna ketakutan konyolnya. Jimin mematikan laptopnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Membiarkan Yoongi menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan. Pikirannya menerawang. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi relung diantara mereka berdua. Mereka menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Membuat mereka bisa merasakan kenyamanan bersama.

"Yoongi, menurutmu bagaimana jika zombie itu benar-benar ada ?" pertanyaan Jimin memecah segala keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika zombie benar-benar ada dan berkeliaran disekeliling kita, begitu ?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika wabah zombie terjadi di dunia, lalu beberapa negara akan menjadi 'Kota Mati' dan beberapa negara lagi menjadi tempat isolasi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita ?"

_

Matahari bersinar cerah. Secerah wajah Yoongi saat menaiki _Railway Train_ dengan jurusan Seoul-Busan itu. Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasih hatinya. Setelah menaruh tas di rak yang terletak di atas kursi penumpang, Jimin duduk dan meregangkan ototnya. Dibangunkan pagi pagi buta membuatnya mengantuk. Yoongi yang mengambil kursi didekat jendela terlihat sangat bersemangat. Membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Yoongi, aku akan tidur sebentar. Kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan saja." setelah melihat anggukan dari Yoongi, Jimin segera memejamkan matanya. Ingin segera memasuki alam mimpi.

Kereta sudah akan berjalan. Yoongi dengan wajah berseri-seri menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat kondektur yang berada di luar mengaba-abakan kereta untuk berjalan. Namun di wajahnya, terdapat gulir kegelisahan yang terpancar. Netra berkerutnya terus menatap kearah pintu masuk stasiun yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang entah sedang menonton apa.

Kereta mulai berjalan perlahan. Seluruh atensi Yoongi masih terarah kepada di kondektur. Namun, ia dikejutkan oleh si kondektur yang diterjang oleh 'sesuatu' yang samar ia lihat. Ia menoleh kearah Jimin. Ia ingin memberitahukan hal itu, namun ia tak sampai hati membangunkan Jimin yang tertidur pulas. Jadi ia hanya memendamnya dan berusaha untuk melupakannya.

_

Seorang siswa SMA mengurung dirinya di toilet kereta. Badannya bergetar hebat. Ia sibuk mengikat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah lebam dengan kencang. Bahkan berharap agar tangannya itu putus sekalian.

"Kumohon..hiks..maafkan aku..hiks." isaknya. Ia masih terus menarik ikatan ditangannya, ketika tiba tiba ia merasa lehernya seperti tercekik. Ia mulai terbatuk dan sesak menghinggapi paru parunya. Badannya kembali bergetar hingga membuat nametag bertuliskan 'Jung Hoseok' terlempar kelantai kamar mandi. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang total, ia berdoa

Agar tidak ada yang membuka pintu toilet itu dan menbiarkannya keluar.

_

Rasa bosan mulai menghinggapi Yoongi. Ia sudah menjelajahi SNS nya sedari tadi namun bosan tak kunjung hilang. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melirik Jimin yang masih pulas sejenak, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kursinya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah gerbong di belakangnya. Ia melihat tulisan 'Gerbong 6' dan mengingatnya agar tidak tersesat. Setelah melewati pintu pertama, ia mendapati seorang bocah laki laki tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat seperti _benar-benar_ membutuhkan toilet.

"Kau butuh toilet ? Mau hyung antarkan ? Sepertinya yang diujung sana kosong." ucapnya dengan senyum _Gummy Smile_ istimewanya. Bocah laki laki itu mengangguk cepat dan segera menggandeng Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh dan segera mengantarkan bocah itu ke toilet. Dan syukurlah, ternyata biliknya kosong. Yoongi berdiri didepan pintu guna menjaga si bocah. Perawakan bocah itu terlalu imut. Netra coklat besar dan gigi kelinci yang menyembul membuatnya terlihat seperti kelinci.

Setelah si bocah keluar, Yoongi berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hey bocah, siapa namamu ? Setidaknya, beritahu namamu dan berterima kasih dengan benar padaku." goda Yoongi sembari mencubit kecil pipi gembul bocah itu.

"Namaku Jungkook. Kim Jungkook. Dan terima kasih hyung, sudah mengantarku ke toilet." bocah itu menunduk sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar. Membuat Yoongi tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi bocah bernama Jungkook itu.

"Baiklah Kookie, sekarang kembali pada orang tuamu dan jangan bersikap nakal, oke!" Jungkook mengangguk kemudian kembali masuk ke gerbongnya. Yoongi menghela nafas senang kemudian melanjutkan jalan jalannya.

_

"Test, ini Lisa dari gerbong 14, apa sudah tersambung ?" seorang pramugari bernametag Lisa mengetes _Walkie Talkie_ nya kepada senior nya yang berada di gerbong depannya. Dan ia mendapat respon positif, artinya ia sudah tersambung. Ia berniat untuk ke gerbong 13 ketika melihat seseorang berseragam SMA kejang kejang di ruang pembatas antar gerbong.

"Halo ? Halo ? ada keadaan darurat di gerbong 14." panggilnya di _walkie talkie_. Ia hendak memanggil seniornya namun mendadak benda berantena itu rusak. Ia yang dalam keadaan setengah panik pun berusaha untuk membenarkan benda itu tanpa menyadari bahwa pria dibelakangnya sudah berhenti kejang. Pria itu bangun perlahan dan menggerakan badannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Krek!' dari tulangnya. Lisa yang merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari arah belakangnya pun menoleh. Dan jantungnya nyaris melompat dari tempat ketika melihat sosok di belakangnya. Seketika ia berdoa agar ia tetap selamat. Namun sepertinya, doanya tak akan terkabul.

_

Jimin terbangun dari tidur tampannya. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah Yoongi yang menghilang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan kedepan untuk mencari Yoongi namun nihil. Tidak ada. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Yoongi.

" _Yeoboseyo_ _? Ada apa Jimin ?_ "

"Kau dimana ? Kenapa meninggalkanku ?" Jimin mengusap wajahnya yang kusut sehabis bangun tidur.

" _Hehehe, aku sedang bermain bersama Jungkook. Aku ada di gerbong 9. Tidak terlalu jauh kan ? Ibu dan ayah Jungkook sangat menyukaiku. Jadi mereka memintaku menemani anaknya bermain._ "

"Baiklah. Jangan lama lama. Nanti kau hilang." Jimin terkekeh. Yoongi menggerutu sebentar kemudian mematikan hubungan telpon. Jimin memutuskan untuk menjelajahi SNS nya sembari menunggu Yoongi kembali.

_

Lisa berjalan dengan tertatih memasuki gerbong sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dan gigitan Hoseok dari lehernya. Ia berusaha berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia terpleset dan jatuh ditengah tengah jalan membuat semua perhatian mengarah kearahnya. Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeram. Mulutnya berlumuran darah. Ia berteriak dan segera menyerang orang orang di gerbong 13.

Semua orang panik dan berhamburan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Namun kecepatan mereka kalah dengan kecepatan virus zombie. Lisa kini sudah bergabung dengan Hoseok menyerang penumpang penumpang lain. Keadaan sangat kacau. Semua orang berlari kearah depan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari gigitan zombie mematikan itu.

Yoongi dan Jungkook yang tengah bermain di gerbong 10 pun kaget saat melihat semua orang berlarian dari gerbong belakang menuju gerbong depan. Keduanya bertatapan bingung. Dengan keberanian, Yoongi menggandeng Jungkook mendekat ke ujung gerbong untuk melihat keadaan. Dan Yoongi seketika kaku. Ketakukannya kembali muncul saat melihat para zombie yang mengigiti penumpang.

Nafasnya memburu. Ia menggendong Jungkook dan menjauhi pintu itu. Ia masuk kedalan bilik kamar mandi gerbong 9 saat semua orang bercampur zombie berlari menuju kedepan. Ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Saat Jungkook akan menangis, ia membekap mulut Jungkook.

"Jungkook, hyung minta tolong kepadamu, untuk tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Hyung tidak mau menakuti Jungkook, tapi kita dalam keadaan bahaya. Kau harus membantu Hyung agar kita berdua aman disini. Mengerti ?" bisik Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk dengan netra yang berlinang air mata. Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jungkook dan mencoba untuk berpikir caranya menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

_

Jimin tengah asik mendengarkan lagu ketika banyak penumpang yang berlari dan berteriak minta tolong di gerbongnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh ke belakang. Kerumunan orang berbondong bondong berlari kedepan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ujung pintu gerbongnya.

"Zombie! Ada zombie! Tolong!" teriakan salah satu penumpang itu membuat Jimin tercekat. Ia mencegat salah satu penumpang yang tengah berlari.

"Katakan, dari mana zombienya ?!" tubuh wanita paruh baya itu bergetar. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"D-dari gerbong b-belakang, a-aku tidak tau specifik nya, t-tapi makhluk itu berlarian dari gerbong 10." tangan Jimin melemas. Gerbong 10 ? Yoongi bilang dia berada di gerbong 9. Jantung Jimin berdetak kencang. Dia berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang demi mencari Yoongi.

"Namjoon! Demi Tuhan, Jungkook ada disana! Kita harus menolongnya! Dia anak kita satu-satunya!" sebuah teriakan membuat Jimin berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pasangan suami istri yang tengah bertengkar. Dan mereka menyebut nama Jungkook. Seingat Jimin, Yoongi juga menyebutkan nama itu. Ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Uhm, permisi. Apa kalian orang tua dari anak bernama Jungkook ?" tanya Jimin dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menahan getar pada suaranya. Keduanya menoleh dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"Ah sepertinya tadi kekasihku menyebut-nyebut nama anak kalian. Kekasihku Min Yoongi." jelas Jimin.

"Ah! Nak Yoongi. Iya, kami memintanya menemani Jungkook. Dan kurasa mereka bermain ke gerbong 10. Kami belum melihatnya sedari tadi dan makhluk itu mulai mendekat kemari." jelas si suami yang kelihatannya bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya Namjoon! Sebelum zombie itu memakan Jungkook! hiks hiks.." Namjoon memeluk istrinya guna menenangkannya. Namun tidak bisa bertahan lama karna zombie mulai mendatangi mereka. Ketiga nya segera berlari menuju gerbong depan dan berusaha mengunci setiap gerbong yang mereka lalui agar tidak ada zombie yang mengikuti.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbong 6. Jimin terengah. Ia menoleh ke pintu yang sudah ia kunci. Banyak zombie yang mengikuti mereka. Mereka menggeram dan berteriak ingin memakan orang orang yang selamat di gerbong itu. Istri Namjoon yang bernama Seokjin memutuskan untuk menutup kaca pada pintu dengan koran. Baru lah zombie itu mulai tenang.

"Sial! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melewati zombie zombie sialan itu ?!" gerutu Jimin. Ia meremas surai _Dark Brown_ nya kasar. Ia membuka ponselnya. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pesan dari Yoongi. Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From:_ Yoongi

 _To:_ Jimin

 _Text:_ _Tolong kami. Kami ada di toilet gerbong 9. Tolong cepatlah. Aku takut._

Jimin meremas ponselnya. Otaknya ia putar untuk berpikir caranya untuk kembali ke gerbong 9. Ditengah kefrustasiannya, Namjoon menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau tidak sendiri nak. Kami juga mengkhawatirkan anak kami. Tapi untungnya, Jungkook kami percayakan pada Yoongi. Dia pasti menjaganya." Jimin mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Mereka berdua ada di kamar mandi gerbong 9. Sekarang yang aku bingungkan, bagaimana caranya melewati kerumunan zombie itu ?" jelas Jimin.

" _Para penumpang yang tercinta, KRL Jurusan Seoul-Busan dengan jadwal keberangkatan pukul 09.00 KST akan berhenti di stasiun terdekat karena keadaan mendesak yang terjadi di gerbong kereta. Dimohon untuk keluar dengan hati hati. Dan kami doakan, anda semua selamat. Terima kasih._ "

Suara pengumuman dari microfon itu membuat Jimin memikirkan sebuah ide. Namun ide yang terlalu berbahaya.

"Aku memikirkan, saat kereta ini berhenti, kita keluar dari kereta dan lari ke gerbong 9." jelas Jimin kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Namun yang aku takutkan, zombie itu berada di ruang pembatas antar gerbong, sehingga jika kita buka pintunya, zombie itu akan keluar dan menyebarkan virus nya lebih banyak lagi." lanjut Jimin. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Ia terus berdoa agar Jungkook dan Yoongi tetap selamat sampai mereka datang. Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan mengeluarkan _Revolver_ dari saku jas nya.

"Kalau mereka keluar, kita akan membunuhnya." ucapnya sembari memberikan satu _Revolver_ lagi pada Jimin yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, aku ini polisi nak. Kami hendak berlibur ke Busan, tapi malah terjebak di situasi sialan ini." jelasnya. Jimin mengangguk kemudian menerima pistol dari Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh ke rak penyimpanan tas dan mendapati sebuat tongkat baseball. Ia mengambil tongkat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Seokjin.

"Kau akan butuh itu untuk pertahanan diri, sayang." Seokjin menggenggam tongkat itu dengan erat. Atensi Namjoon kembali terarah kepada Jimin.

"Kau bisa beladiri nak ?" Jimin berkedip bingung kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku pernah belajar _Muay Thai_ selama 7 tahun, sebelum kemudian menekuni pelajaran sastra demi menjadi penulis." jawabnya. Namjoon mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan pistol hanya dalam keadaan mendesak. Karna aku tidak bawa amunisi. Yah, rencana kami berlibur, bukan perang." Jimin dan Seokjin terkekeh. Mereka pun menunggu hingga kereta berhenti di stasiun yang dituju.

Namun, tepat setelah kereta berhenti, Mereka semua dikejutkan oleh kedatangan zombie dari luar kereta. Zombie itu memukul mukul kaca kereta dengan marah. Membuat Jimin menggigit bibir cemas.

" _Shit_ , rencanaku gagal. Sekarang kita semua terperangkap disini." Jimin mengacak surai yang sudah berantakan itu. Namjoon dan Seokjin kembali memutar otak membantu membuat rencana. Seokjin menatap keluar kereta.

"Begini, aku tau ini mustahil, tapi kita bisa menyingkirkan zombie yang menghalangi pintu keluar, dan membiarkan penumpang lainnya untuk kabur. Lalu kita baru ke gerbong 9." usul Seokjin tidak bisa terlalu diterima Namjoon dan Jimin.

"Itu sedikit mustahil, uhm... nyonya Kim. Kita bertiga tidak bisa menghalangi semua zombie yang menumpuk disana." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya agak canggung. Seokjin terkekeh melihat Jimin yang terlalu canggung dengannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dan Namjoon dengan nama. Kami belum terlalu tua. Jangan terlalu formal. Dan ya, aku tau itu mustahil." ujar Seokjin. Baru Namjoon akan membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen, mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh pecahnya kaca didepan mereka karna dobrakan zombie. Dan retakan itu semakin membesar karena ulah zombie zombie marah itu.

"Sialan, semuanya! cepat ke gerbong depan! Sebelum kaca disini semakin pecah! Tutup semua kaca dengan koran! Itu akan meminimalisir pukulan dari Zombienya!" Namjoon dengan sigap menginstruksikan para penumpang. Selama Seokjin masih mengevakuasi penumpang, Namjoon dan Jimin memikirkan rencana mereka kembali.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan. Kita harus melewati gerbong demi gerbong untuk mencapai tempat Yoongi dan Jungkook." ucap Namjoon. Jimin mengintip dari celah koran.

"Sepi. Sepertinya mereka sedang digerbong belakang. Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya." Jimin berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengeluarkan pakaiannya dengan Yoongi.

"Kita perlu melapisi tangan kita dengan ini. Setidaknya meminimalisir gigitan mereka." Ucap Jimin sembari memberikan beberapa potong pakaian untuk dililit di sekitar lengan mereka yang terbuka. Seokjin yang sudah selesai mengevakuasi penumpang, segera mengunci pintu gerbong itu dan memakai perlengkapannya. Jimin menatap retakan yang sudah hampir mencapai seluruh jendela.

"Kita harus bergegas. Mereka semakin mengamuk." Ia memasukan _Revolver_ nya kedalam saku kemudian mendekati pintu penghubung antara gerbong 6 dengan 7. Ia menghela nafas. Kaca kaca mulai bergemelutuk akan pecah. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tepat setelah mereka menunci pintu, kaca di gerbong 6 pecah dan menyebabkan semua zombie memasuki gerbong itu. Jimin memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa untuk penumpang yang berada di gerbong sebelah agar tetap selamat.

"Baiklah, Jimin. Kau didepan, Seokjin ditengah, dan aku akan berjaga di belakang. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Mengerti ?" Jimin dan Seokjin mengangguk. Mereka segera membuat formasi dan memasuki gerbong 7 yang sangat sepi.

Misi penyelamatan mereka pun dimulai.

_

Tangan Yoongi gemetar hebat. Keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Bukan karena panas, melainkan ketakutan yang hinggap di tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk sekedar memantau keadaan.

"..Hyung ? Appa dan Eomma akan datang kan ?" bisikan Jungkook membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada satu nyawa yang harus ia lindungi. Ia mendekati Jungkook kemudian memeluknya.

"Tentu saja, Kookie. Appa dan Eomma mu akan datang bersama kekasih Hyung. Lalu kita semua akan pergi bersama dari sini. Tahan sebentar, oke ?" ucap Yoongi sembari menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Jungkook mengangguk. Setidaknya Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook ketakutan. Ia menatap ponselnya. Tak ada pesan balasan dari Jimin ataupun telpon. Namun pesannya menunjukan bahwa sudah terbaca. Itu membuatnya sedikit berharap Jimin akan menyelamatkannya.

DUK! DUK!

Yoongi menatap pintu kamar mandi. Ia menatap Jungkook sejenak kemudian berdiri.

"Mungkin ini Appa dan Eomma mu. Dan kekasih hyung." Ucap Yoongi sembari berdiri dan mendekati pintu toilet. Tangannya yang gemetar memegang kenop pintu. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membuka kunci dan membuat sedikit celah dari pintu. Namun bukan tatapan hangat netra coklat Jimin yang ia dapatkan. Melainkan tatapan beringas dari pupil putih yang siap menerkamnya. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar mandi namun ia sedikit terlambat karna zombie itu terlanjur mendorong pintu. Yoongi berusaha keras untuk menutup pintu, namun tenaga zombie itu terlalu besar untuknya. Ditambah, karna keributan yang ia buat, banyak zombie lain yang tertarik dan mencoba untuk mendorong pintu itu.

"Argh! Jungkook! Bantu hyung mendorong pintu ini!" seru Yoongi. Jungkook pun berusaha untuk mendorong pintu bersama Yoongi. Namun kekuatan mereka berdua masih kurang dibanding dengan zombie zombie diluar.

Yoongi terus berdoa dan berharap, Jimin akan segera datang dan menyelamatkannya dari tempat itu.

_

Jimin melayangkan entah pukulan keberapanya pada zombie dihadapannya. Mereka sudah di depan gerbong 9. Namun zombie disana terlalu banyak. Tangannya sudah berlumuran darah entah miliknya atau milik zombie yang sudah ia pukul.

"Namjoon hyung! Terlalu banyak! Mereka tidak ada habisnya!" seru Jimin. Ia berusaha mendekati ujung gerbong 9 namun seakan akan zombie itu tidak pernah habis. Ia sudah lelah. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Sekilas ia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tengah didorong oleh kerumunan zombie. Ia mendapati siluet Yoongi yang tengah berusaha menutup pintunya.

"Yoongi!" seruan Jimin membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin segera membantu Jimin menyingkirkan zombie yang berkerumun. Jimin tak punya pilihan. Ia pun menggunakan pistolnya untuk menyingkirkan zombie yang mendorong puntu kamar mandi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Zombie yang mendorong pintu pun tergeletak di depan kamar mandi. Jimin segera membuka pintu dan memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Bahkan mengecup bibir Yoongi yang memucat untuk menyalurkan kerinduan dan kekhawatirannya.

"Jimin! Buka pintu gerbong 10! kita akan mencari tempat perlindungan sementara!" seruan Namjoon segera menyadarkan Jimin. Ia melepas pagutannya dengan Yoongi dan menatap gerbong 10 yang kosong karena semua zombienya berkumpul disana. Yoongi menggendong Jungkook dan berlari didepan Jimin. Diikuti oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin. mereka membuka pintu antara gerbong 10 dan 11 kemudian memasuki gerbong 11. Tak lupa mengunci pintu yang mereka lewati. Gerbong 11 sepi. Tak ada zombie. Namun keadaan nya sangat kacau. Seokjin kembali menutup kaca dengan koran. Mereka berencana untuk istirahat sejenak di gerbong itu. Jungkook kembali ke pelukan Namjoon dan Yoongi ke pelukan Jimin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yoongi! Ingin mati rasanya." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

"Rasanya seperti diujung kematian, saat aku tidak bisa menutup pintu kamar mandi tadi. Namun, harapanku bangkit setelah mendengarmu memanggil namaku." Yoongi menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Jimin dan mulai memagutnya dengan lembut. Tangannya membelai wajah Jimin yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Jimin melesakan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Yoongi dan mulai mengajak lidah yoongi untuk berperang.

Cukup lama mereka saling memagut, hingga suara dehaman Namjoon menyadarkan mereka berdua. Wajah Yoongi memerah. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum keadaan semakin kacau." ucap Namjoon sembari menggendong Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk. Ia menggandeng Yoongi dan berjalan ke ujung gerbong. Pintu tersebut sudah dilapisi koran oleh Seokjin. Menyebabkan Jimin tidak bisa melihat apakah ada zombie atau tidak. Ia sudah menyiapkan pistol nya ditangan untuk berjaga jaga. Ia membuka pintu dengan mantap.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Saat Jimin melakngah untuk keluar dari gerbong, zombie yang menjadi sumber dari bencana ini, yaitu Hoseok, keluar dari arah samping. Jimin terlalu terkejut hingga tak dapat bergerak. Yoongi pun dengan sigap menarik Jimin dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

GRAUK!!

"AAAKKHH!!" Gigi geligi Hoseok menancap pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Jimin yang tersadar segera menembak Hoseok dengan membabi buta. Gigitan Hoseok terlepas. Ia jatuh dihadapan Yoongi. Yoongi mencengkram bekas gigitan Hoseok. Kakinya melemas. Ia hampir terjatuh bila Jimin tidak menahan tubuhnya. Jimin membaringkan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Ia merobek kain dari tangannya dan membalut luka ditangan Yoongi.

"Jimin, tidak ada gunanya. Aku sudah terinfeksi." Yoongi tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Tidak! Kau tidak terinfeksi! Kau hanya... Hiks, kau hanya.. Tergigit.." Jimin berusaha keras untuk membendung air matanya namun gagal. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi. Berharap Yoongi tidak akan _berubah_.

Tubuh Yoongi kejang. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Jimin. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga meminta Jimin untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jimin! Yoongi akan segera berubah menjadi zombie! Kau harus meninggalkannya!" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. Namun Jimin hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Namjoon hyung pergi duluan saja. Aku... Masih ada urusan disini." ucapnya dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Kau harus meninggalkannya! Ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri! Ayolah Jimin!" Jimin menggeleng.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku akan menyusul kalian, nanti. Sekarang pergilah! Sebelum Yoongi berubah menjadi zombie!" Namjoon tak punya pilihan. Ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang tengah terisak.

"Aku selalu berdoa untuk kalian berdua. Selamat Tinggal. Ah, tidak. Sampai Jumpa." Namjoon menarik Seokjin untuk pergi dari kereta itu. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan Yoongi yang masih kejang.

"Tinggal kita berdua, sayang. Hanya kau dan aku." Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi yang mulai memucat. Urat urat sudah mulai menonjol disekujur tubuhnya. Matanya yang mulai memutih menatap Jimin.

"..A..ku...me..ncintai..mu...p..ark..j..ji..min.." bisiknya dengan suara parau. Jimin tersenyum. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi yang semakin kejang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Yoongi. Kita akan bersama sama pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah." netra nya berkaca kaca. Ia membayangkan dirinya dan Yoongi yang berlarian di sebuah taman bunga. Diiringi dengan tawa gembira keduanya.

Tubuh Yoongi berhenti kejang. Pupilnya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih sepenuhnya. Jimin memejamkan mata. Setetes air mata kembali mengaliri wajahnya.

"Grrrr... Grraaaaahhh!!" Yoongi mengigit dalam leher Jimin. Bahkan geliginya nyaris merobek kulit leher yang sensitif itu. Jimin menggigit bibir nya menahan sakit. Atensinya terarah pada _Revolver_ yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia berusaha mengambilnya dan mengecek isi selongsongnya.

Masih tersisa 2 peluru. Jimin tersenyum pahit. Tubuhya mulai melemas. Uratnya mulai menonjol seperti Yoongi. Ia harus melakukan ini dengan cepat. Ia melepaskan gigitan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan beringas.

"Aku... Sudah bilang kalau kita pergi bersama kan ? Ayo. Kita akan pergi sekarang." Jimin tersenyum. Ia kembali membiarkan Yoongi menggigit lehernya. Kesadarannya mulai sirna. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia mengarahkan moncong _Revolver_ ke kepala Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Yoongi."

DOR! DOR!

_

"Bagus sekali. Aku suka jalur ceritanya! Kau memang yang terbaik, Jimin." Jimin tersenyum pada Namjoon, selaku penerbit novel dan buku buku cerita anak yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengannya. Ia baru saja memberikan sebuah naskah novel buatannya yang terbaru. Dan Namjoon benar benar menyukai alur cerita yang ia buat.

"Jadi, kapan akan kau terbitkan novel ini, Hyung ?" tanya Jimin sembari meneguk _Americanno_ nya. Namjoon membuka notes di ponselnya. Ia mengusap dagunya sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karna kau mengumpulkan naskah novelmu sedikit mepet dengan waktu _Deadline_ mu, jadi mungkin aku akan merilisnya pertengahan bulan depan. Tergantung dari waktu percetakannya." jelas Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Ia melirik jam tangan _Dior_ nya dan menyadari bahwa ia terlambat.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih hyung. Jika sudah mau rilis, beritahu aku. Aku sedang ada janji. Dan aku terlambat. Bye, hyung!" Jimin segera keluar dari cafe dan menjalankan _Porsche 911_ merahnya menuju Seoul University.

_

Seorang pemuda bersurai _Baby Blue_ tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Seoul University. Wajahnya mengkerut. Ia sudah siap memaki orang yang tengah ia tunggu karna sudah membuatnya berdiri dibawah terik matahari selama 1 jam setengah. Netra nya menangkap bayangan mobil merah yang sangat ia benci sekarang. Saat mobil itu berhenti didepannya, ia tak segera masuk. Membuat si pengemudi terpaksa turun dan mengampirinya.

"Yoongi sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kalau rapat dengan Namjoon akan memakan waktu selama ini. Maafkan aku, oke ?" Jimin mencoba ber aegyo seimut mungkin untuk meluluhkan hati Yoongi. Namun seperti nya tidak berhasil.

"Kau membuatku menunggu 1 jam lebih di bawah sinar matahari terik seperti ini, lalu dengan mudah meminta maaf padaku ?" Jimin _nyengir_. Membuat Yoongi nyaris menamparnya dengan buku sastra inggris -isinya sekitar 400 halaman, jadi _sedikit_ tebal- yang tengah ia pegang. Ia memberikan buku sastra nya pada Jimin dengan kasar dan menumpuk tasnya di atas buku tersebut.

"Jangan mimpi!" Ujarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Jimin meringis. Semoga Yoongi akan kembali jinak dengan seember eskrim stroberi _Baskin Robbins_.

 **THE END!!**

 **Yaay, psyco-sg kembalii dengan ff baruu huehuehuehue**

 **Ini ff cuma terinspirasi dari film train to busan, sama role play yang aku mainin sama temenku :D Maafkan aku karna plot twist nyaa hehe**

 **Karna aku gak mau yoonmin mati hehe :D**

 **BTS BARU AJA KAMBEEK UUUWWOOOOOO YOLO YOLO YOLO YO~**

 **Duh suga nya ganteng bangett, semuanya gantengg huweee**

 **Lagu favorite ku sih, DNA, Dimple, Go Go sama Mic Drop XD**

 **Dukung terus BTS, keep streaming!**

 **Btw, kalo ada yang bingung sama gender nya seokjin disini, ya terserah kalian aja mau bayanginnya gimana :D Aku juga ga cantumin gendernya dia di cerita :D**

 **Oh iya, buat ff Tae love bunny JK, itu bakal aku lanjut, tapi belum tau kapan. Karna aku sibuk sama sekolah akhir akhir ini, jadi susah mau ngelanjuin huweee :'(( Aku akan usahain secepatnya :)**

 **Jangan lupa review, karna review kalian sangat berharga buat aku :')))**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff psyco-sg yang lainnya!!**


End file.
